


哈利的懷孕日記（跩哈）

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 如題，男性生子，不喜勿入





	1. 一月 January

【一月January的名字來自希臘、羅馬神話Janus的神。前後都有面孔的雙面神，一個是看過去而另一個則是看未來，因此成為年和年交替的一月之神，回顧過去，展望未來，一天、一天腳踏實地去做吧。】

這是他們擁有孩子之初，跩哥很高興可以和哈利擁有孩子，能夠和他組成家庭的時候就感到很幸福，沒想到他們兩人現在即將擁有自己的孩子，對於這點跩哥和哈利都很高興。

當一切的事情過去之後他們開始展望未來，和平的道來讓他們擁有平靜的生活，哈利不想要住在魔法世界，想要待在麻瓜世界當中，畢竟他不想要被人家知曉自己的身份，只想過平靜的生活。

成年後哈利從波特莊園搬出來，不想要打擾父親和繼父的相處，波特家的金庫可以讓自己慢慢使用，即使不在魔法部當正氣師也不會有太大的問題，他喜歡窩在麻瓜社區當中，這裡讓他感到很放心。

「外面的天氣很冷吧？」哈利看著跩哥剛剛從外面回來的樣子問。

「是啊！開始下雪了，畢竟是一月。」跩哥把大衣脫下來後掛在衣架上。

「喝杯薑茶暖身吧！」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「好。」跩哥走過去親吻自己最愛的人。

哈利拿給自己的薑茶很溫暖，跩哥很開心可以和哈利在一起，交往到現在他們兩人的感情越來越深刻，今天愛人放假跩哥需要上班，自然是需要出門去上班，這點讓跩哥有點小小的不滿意。

對於跩哥今天要去上班這件事哈利沒有太大的感覺，偶爾自己也需要有獨處時間，人總是需要一些獨處的時間，所以哈利一點也不會去想太多，跩哥不在家自己也輕鬆許多。

喝過薑茶之後跩哥的身體暖了很多，儘管外出的時候有用保暖咒，但是跩哥覺得還是不如哈利給自己的薑茶還要暖活，果然還是心愛的人準備的東西才會讓自己打從心底感到暖活。

「哈利，我好愛你。」跩哥輕輕的在哈利的耳邊說。

「我也愛你，跩哥。」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「這兩個臭小子沒找你麻煩吧？」跩哥輕輕的摸著哈利的肚子。

「現在還好，感受不到胎動。」哈利知道跩哥會很擔心自己。

跩哥親吻哈利的肚子，這兩個孩子是他們期盼以久的孩子，哈利現在開始已經慢慢轉到內勤單位去做文書處理的工作，打從懷孕起跩哥就強制他一掉退到第二線去，就是要他好好的休產假。

男性生產本來就比女性還要辛苦，魔法部自然會放哈利產假，被逼著休產假的哈利只好乖乖的待在家裡做事情，偶爾看看書聽聽音樂之類的，孕期總是會讓人昏昏欲睡，因此哈利有大半的時間幾乎都在睡覺。

聽見跩哥回來的聲音哈利醒來去煮薑茶給他喝，然後現在他們窩在沙發上吃著家庭小精靈弄的餐點，難得有想要看的節目讓他們兩人一點也不想要在餐桌上吃飯，情願窩在沙發上吃東西也不想起來。

「你最近食慾變好多了，果然讓你喝魔藥是對的。」看見哈利不在上吐下瀉的樣子跩哥很開心。

「我討厭吃藥。」想到因為自己懷孕的關係要喝那些討人厭的藥水哈利就不太高興。

「為了你的身體好，乖乖喝藥吧！親愛的。」跩哥知道愛人不喜歡喝藥。

「好吧……」為了身體和胎兒的健康，哈利會乖乖的把藥給喝完。

儘管哈利不喜歡喝藥但是還是會因為自己的身體健康和孩子們的穩定而乖乖的喝完，打從哈利懷孕之後跩哥就很細心的幫他調養身體，畢竟男性懷孕生子試一件很困難的事情。

看見哈利願意為了自己喝下生子藥跩哥真的很感動，自然會希望他可以平安無事的生下這兩個孩子，當初沒想到會是雙胞胎，他們兩人本來打算穩定一點之後再來決定要孩子，沒想到哈利什麼都沒想就喝下生子藥。

跩哥聽見哈利給自己這個驚喜的時候真的不知道要說什麼才好，內心當中多少有些驚嚇，可是他還是很高興可以和哈利一起擁有屬於他們自己的孩子，所以跩哥可是很細心的在照顧哈利。

「我真的沒想到你願意喝下生子藥。」跩哥很認真的看著哈利。

「我知道你很想要孩子，魯休斯和水仙有在催，我才會拜託爹地幫我調製藥水。」哈利知道跩哥有傳宗接代的壓力在。

「巫師界當中鼎鼎大名的魔藥學大師，賽佛勒斯．石內卜的藥方怎麼會沒效。」跩哥可是很清楚哈利的繼父是怎樣的人。

「和你結婚和搬出來住，我可是費了一番心力。」哈利想起詹姆的樣子就很無奈。

「詹姆老大不小了，還想要你待在家裡。」跩哥想起來自己和哈利結婚時的情景就很無奈。

「因為我是他兒子，他當然不放心。」哈利很清楚父親的心思。

「我要慶幸好在有教授的幫忙才沒事。」跩哥除了無奈還是無奈。

「爹地知道你不達目的不會罷休，不然他也很捨不得我這麼早結婚。」哈利對於兩位父親多少還是有些了解。

從很小的時候跩哥就知道哈利的家庭有很多不一樣的地方，長輩們的愛恨情仇他沒有刻意去問，他知道不管是哈利還是愛人的弟弟史考特都從未過問這麼多，詹姆和賽佛勒斯給他們是滿滿的愛，根本不需要擔心什麼。

哈利的弟弟史考特就是賽佛勒斯喝下生子藥所生下來的孩子，那是在絕望的時候跟上天祈求的奇蹟，在某些方面來說也是一個救贖，所以當賽佛勒斯知道哈利的決定時，什麼話都沒有多說就把魔藥配製給他喝。

相愛的兩人所擁有的孩子一定會在幸福的家庭當中長大，這兩個孩子是在他們的期盼之下出生，跩哥和哈利會傾盡自己所有的愛來守護這兩個孩子，就如同自己的父母親那樣。


	2. 二月 Febauary

【二月February在拉丁文有「清淨之月」之意。二月的白雪才是「清淨的」象徵吧！我希望正如在山上照耀的白雪一般清淨的月份。】

隆冬的二月讓倫敦的天氣總不是那樣的好，街道上白雪靄靄的樣子常常見到，被勒令休假在家的哈利當然是乖乖的窩在家裡，偶爾穿著保暖的樣子出門走走，他總是會去附近的超市買些東西回家。

偶爾也會去麻瓜的圖書館當中借書回家看，哈利喜歡用看書打發時間，哪一種書籍都好，只要可以讓他打發時間就行，自己和跩哥結婚後就有家庭小精靈，家事魔法什麼的自己也會用，不過大多都是家庭小精靈在處理家裡面的一切。

難得出去透透氣的哈利買了一些東西回來，家庭小精靈妮妮看見馬上把東西接過手，看見這樣的情形哈利微笑的道謝，已經習慣主人的道謝，妮妮會很安份的把所有的東西給處理好。

「妮妮，謝謝。」哈利很高興有家庭小精靈的幫忙。

「這是妮妮該做的，哈利主人應該要好好的休息才可以。」妮妮總是會盯著哈利好好休息。

「好。」哈利知道要是自己不好好休息跩哥一定會生氣。

「妮妮去泡杯薑茶給哈利主人，跩哥主人交代過，一定要照顧好哈利主人。」妮妮馬上去廚房泡薑茶給哈利喝。

對於跩哥的交代哈利沒有多說什麼，打從自己懷孕之後對方就很緊張，聽說這是第一次當父親的現像，對此哈利不會多說什麼，配合跩哥他也無所謂，只要不要太過誇張哈利都不太會說什麼。

喝完薑茶的哈利坐在沙發上看書，看見這樣的情形家庭小精靈幫他準備一些小點心，這些小點心可以滿足哈利的小胃口，也不會讓他的體重增加，跩哥一定會嚴格控制哈利的體重，以免孩子出生的時候有危險。

不管女人或是男人懷孕都有一定的危險，所以跩哥一定會幫哈利控制好一切，絕對不會讓他遇到任何的危險，這樣貼心的舉動讓哈利很喜歡，他知道自己是被跩哥愛著。

「下大雪了？」哈利看見跩哥身上都是雪的樣子感到很疑惑。

「是啊！真冷。」跩哥脫下大衣給自己一個保暖咒。

「妮妮，去泡薑茶給跩哥。」哈利看見這樣的情形吩咐家庭小精靈。

「好的。」妮妮馬上去泡薑茶給跩哥喝。

把自己收拾好之後跩哥坐到哈利的旁邊，然後把他抱在自己的懷裡，這個舉動是想要取暖以外，就是想要汲取愛人的味道，自從知道薑茶有驅寒的功能後他們每年冬天都會拿來泡茶喝。

會知道薑茶有這樣的作用是因為賽佛勒斯的繼父是東方人會用薑茶驅寒，小時候每年冬天哈利和史考特去院子當中玩耍的時候，回到家裡賽佛勒斯就會泡薑茶給他們喝，哈利延續這樣的習慣。

一開始跩哥一點也不習慣喝薑茶，後來慢慢的開始習慣喝薑茶，這樣溫暖身體的方式雖然很原始卻很有作用，對於哈利的愛心他總是會乖乖的喝完，愛人的用心他可是很清楚。

「今天工作很多，真的很討厭。」跩哥抱著哈利抱怨著。

「冬天總是這樣，難免病人會很多。」哈利知道冬天老人家的身體不會很好。

「溫差過大病人真的很多。」跩哥悶悶的說出這句話。

「冬天的時候爹地的單子特別的多，我爸對此頗有意見。」哈利知道詹姆很黏賽佛勒斯。

「真不知道教授為什麼受的了詹姆。」跩哥知道自家岳父是怎樣的人。

「誰知道呢！或許是一個願打一個願挨。」哈利笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

哈利一點也不想要去探討自家父親和繼父兩人的感情生活，自己和弟弟從小看到大都不知道要說什麼，跩哥才和他們相處多久更是不可能知道，這點大概只有詹姆和賽佛勒斯自己知道。

冬天果然很適合窩在家裡和愛人在一起看書或是看電視，喝著一杯茶或是吃著小點心是不錯的選擇，哈利喜歡在這種天氣和跩哥靠在一起窩在沙發上，這時候跩哥就會抱著哈利摸著他的肚子一起做事情。

儘管肚子還不明顯可是跩哥還是可以摸著出來哈利的肚子有點微凸，大概是因為懷了兩個孩子的關係，跩哥知道懷雙胞胎的肚子總是會比一般人還要來的大一點，對此哈利一點也不以為意。

「今天晚餐想要吃什麼？」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰問。

「不知道，你要親自下廚弄給我吃嗎？」哈利微笑的問著自己最愛的人。

「如果你不嫌棄我的家事魔法不太行的話，我可是很樂意煮飯給你吃。」跩哥笑笑的告訴哈利。

「我不會嫌棄，因為是我最愛的人親自煮給我吃的。」哈利的家事魔法比跩哥還要好，他甚至會用麻瓜的手法煮飯。

「遵命！」跩哥起身去廚房煮東西給哈利吃。

「呵呵。」哈利很期待跩哥的料理。

跩哥用魔法煮出幾道不錯的料理給哈利吃，對方乖乖的把所有的餐點給吃完，懷孕之後哈利的胃口變的很好，看見愛人把所有的餐點給吃完的樣子跩哥很開心，這樣表示說自己做的東西很合愛人的胃口。

吃過晚餐之後他們兩人又窩在沙發上看電視，有些疲憊的哈利靠在跩哥的肩膀上睡覺，看見這樣的情形跩哥笑笑的把人抱回房間去，關上電視抱著愛人回去房間休息。

看見哈利熟睡的樣子跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他知道哈利是愛著自己的關係才會喝下生子藥，沒想到這麼快就有結果，這讓跩哥感到很訝異，他低頭親吻自己最愛的人，然後和他一起睡覺。

摸著哈利的頭髮跩哥微笑，看見對方臉上的笑容自己真的覺得很幸福，和他在一起是那樣的幸福，他會陪著他一起承受這件事，會努力的當個好丈夫、好父親，然後陪伴在他的身邊。


	3. 三月 March

【三月March指羅馬神話中的軍神March之月份，也許因此「三月之風」March Wind仍然寒冷。春天來了，花開鳥啼綠遍地。】

三月是春天的季節，看見自己的肚子已經有點凸出來的樣子哈利微笑，看樣子兩個雙胞胎長的很好，只是產假讓自己乖乖在家裡休息無法去工作，這樣讓他有點小小的無聊，儘管如此哈利還是無怨無悔。

偶爾閒閒沒事做的時候哈利會摸著自己的肚子告訴裡面的孩子們，胎教什麼應該要趁現在做，跩哥每天晚上都會靠在哈利的肚子上說一些故事，他們相信尚未出生的孩子們肯定會聽到他們說的話。

春天的時候哈利會拿著澆花器開始在院子當中澆花，偶爾會和鄰居打打招呼，不過為了避免嚇到不懂的麻瓜，所以哈利都會用魔法或是穿著寬鬆的衣服來掩飾，畢竟自己現在住的地方是麻瓜社區。

「哈利！」妙麗難得來哈利這邊拜訪他。

「妙麗。」看見好友來拜訪哈利當然很開心。

「我買了一些東西，一起吃吧！」妙麗笑笑的告訴哈利。

「好啊！」哈利很高興可以和好友喝下午茶。

進入屋子裡去哈利要家庭小精靈泡茶，懷孕之後哈利真的很不想要親自動手泡茶，總覺得會有些味道會變質，賽佛勒斯告訴他說懷孕過後有些味覺會改變，所以哈利才會讓家庭小精靈去泡茶。

妙麗看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是進入廚房幫他把自己帶來的點心放在盤子裡面，這時候家庭小精靈也會跟著一起幫忙，把所有的東西都弄好之後，哈利和妙麗才坐下來喝下午茶。

看見好友來拜訪自己哈利當然會很開心，一起慢慢吃著下午茶點心，然後好好聊天，畢竟自己待在家裡有點無聊，光是看書還是覺得有點難殺時間，有時候真的不知道要做什麼才好。

「哈利，我覺得你懷孕之後有點變胖了，這樣很好。」妙麗觀察一下哈利之後說出這句話。

「沒辦法，跩哥盯的很嚴，希望可以把我可以養肥一點。」哈利對於愛人的想法只能苦笑。

「馬份那傢伙是為了你好，史考特也說你胖一點也比較好，不過他最近在哀號說你沒去工作他工作量變多了。」妙麗想起同事的哀號就想笑。

「嘛！沒辦法，一直以來我都和史考特一起處理事情。」聽見妙麗說的話哈利決定要來補償一下自家老弟。

「我回來了。」跩哥打開門進入屋子裡。

「跩哥。」哈利看見自己最愛的人露出好看的笑容。

「格蘭傑，謝謝妳來陪哈利。」看見妙麗來陪哈利，跩哥自然會道謝。

提早處理好一切後的跩哥自然是提早回來陪哈利，看見妙麗來陪哈利自然沒有多說什麼，跟著他們一起坐下來吃東西，看見跩哥和哈利依偎在一起的樣子妙麗只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

聽著哈利和妙麗聊天跩哥沒有插話，只是待在一邊陪著哈利，然後默默的看著他們兩人聊天，順手拿了一本書來看，偶爾會餵哈利吃一點東西，自然而然在放閃光給妙麗看。

眼前的兩人正在放閃光的樣子妙麗沒有說什麼，只是安靜的看著他們兩人，對此似乎沒有太大的感覺，畢竟眼前的兩人從學生時代就常常放閃光給其他人看，妙麗早已經看習慣。

「怎麼覺得你們兩人不管經過多久的時間都是那樣的甜蜜。」妙麗喝了一口紅茶後說出這句話。

「怎麼？羨慕我們了？妳也可以去找妳的丈夫去放閃光。」跩哥聽見妙麗說的話後微笑的看著她。

「算了吧！榮恩那傢伙要是可以和我這樣親密，我就要偷笑。」妙麗對於自家老公早已經不抱希望。

「妙麗……」哈利聽見妙麗說的話苦笑。

他們三個人聊了一陣子之後妙麗就離開，送走妙麗後跩哥把哈利摟在懷裡，親吻他的臉頰，這樣親密的動作可以增進他們兩人的感情，跩哥和哈利很樂意增進他們兩人的感情。

哈利摸著跩哥的手微笑的看著他，看見對方低下頭親親自己的肚子，趴在哈利的身上聽著兩個小孩子的胎動，跩哥這樣的動作讓哈利沒有多說什麼，只是會輕輕的摸著他的頭髮，跩哥喜歡哈利這樣撫摸自己。

家庭小精靈看見兩位主人的互動後只是去做自己的事情，等到兩位主人想要吃飯的話會叫自己，跩哥總是會做這樣的動作，哈利會容忍他這樣做，似乎不覺得這有什麼。

「好了，去吃飯。」哈利拍拍跩哥的肩膀。

「好。」聽見哈利說的話跩哥這才乖乖的抬起頭。

晚餐總是做哈利喜歡吃的東西，跩哥會陪著他一起吃這些好吃的菜色，為了要把哈利養胖一點，自然會讓家庭小精靈做哈利喜歡吃的菜色，看見這樣的情形哈利覺得跩哥很貼心。

不過有時候哈利也會傾家庭小精靈煮跩哥喜歡吃的菜色，偶爾晚餐的菜色也是需要變化一下才可以，不然的話肯定會吃膩，哈利不希望跩哥老是將就自己，沒有人需要將就對方。

不管怎樣忙跩哥都會陪哈利一起用晚餐，中午只要有時間跩哥也會回來陪哈利用餐，只要可以抽出時間可以陪哈利，跩哥都會想盡辦法回來陪他，這樣貼心的舉動讓哈利覺得很幸福。

「跩哥，我很幸福呢！」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「我也是。」跩哥親手幫哈利擦嘴巴。

吃過飯後跩哥送給哈利一束花，收到愛人送的花哈利當然很高興，會親自找花瓶把花給放好，然後親吻跩哥的臉頰給予一個獎勵，告訴他說自己有多麼的幸福，原來愛就是這樣簡單。


	4. 四月 April

【四月April將是春天。多雨April Shower稱為四月聚雨 。被解放的喜悅在一日的April Fool表現。諸位大大地歌頌人生的喜悅吧。】

百花齊放的四月可以讓人感受到春天的到來，倫敦多雨的天氣總是會讓人不耐煩，但是春雨綿綿的樣子又好像有另外一番景色，哈利摸著自己的肚子看著窗外的風景，跩哥去上班自己乖乖的待在家裡。

他們兩人有考慮家裡是否要養寵物，不然哈利覺得自己在家裡有點悶，只是他們兩人到現在還沒達成共識，當他聽見外面有隻貓在叫，有著好奇心的哈利打開門看見一隻黑貓。

哈利蹲下來把貓抱起來摸，這隻小貓很親人不會排斥陌生人，讓哈利覺得這隻小貓肯定有人養，可是看起來卻好像又不太像的樣子，他先把小貓抱入屋子裡面去，然後幫小貓清洗身體，然後餵點東西給牠吃。

「你真可愛，你有主人嗎？」哈利摸摸這隻可愛的小貓。

小貓只有用叫聲回應哈利，看見這樣的情形哈利沒有多說什麼，嘿美飛到哈利的肩膀上看著自己的主人逗弄小貓，哈利伸出一隻手來摸摸自己的寶貝貓頭鷹，然後拿一些食物給嘿美吃。

得到想要的食物後嘿美飛回去自己的窩待著，哈利抱起小貓在沙發上坐下來，不知不覺的閉上眼睛睡著，小貓窩在哈利的懷裡不動，乖巧的樣子讓人想要去疼惜，這也是為什麼哈利會這麼喜歡這隻小貓。

跩哥回家看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，對於自家愛人撿回一隻小貓這點也不意外，這隻小貓這幾天一直在他們家附近遊蕩，有時候自己或是哈利都會餵點食物給牠吃，哈利大概沒有發現到那隻小貓是附近的流浪貓。

「唔……你回來了？」哈利看見跩哥出現在自己的面前微笑。

「我回來了，時間還早，你可以繼續睡。」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰，順便幫他蓋上被子。

「好……」哈利又沉沉睡去。

看見這樣的情形跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼，然後摸摸小貓的頭後去做自己的事情，進入廚房的跩哥調了安胎藥給哈利，然後順便煮一些飯菜當兩人的晚餐，看見哈利正在睡覺的樣子跩哥微笑。

把所有的事情都用好之後哈利也醒來，看見跩哥已經把所有的餐點給準備好的樣子微笑，摸摸小貓的身體後就起身去洗手準備吃飯，可是看見桌上的藥水哈利就很傷腦筋。

跩哥知道哈利不太喜歡喝藥，可惜該要喝的藥水就該要喝，跩哥是不會退讓，對此他相信愛人肯定一定很清楚，晚餐過後肯定會把藥水給喝掉，他一點也不需要去擔心。

「那隻貓是附近的流浪貓，之前有餵過牠。」跩哥告訴哈利。

「這樣啊！我還以為有人養。」哈利乖乖的吃著自己的晚餐。

「想養就養，我沒意見。」跩哥把藥水推給哈利。

「嗯，好。」哈利看著藥水後乖乖的喝完。

家庭小精靈幫兩位主人把養貓的東西給準備好，看見這樣的情形跩哥沒有多說什麼，哈利很高興家庭小精靈幫忙把東西給準備好，看樣子小貓很喜歡待在他們幫忙準備的窩。

跩哥和哈利正在考慮要取什麼名字才好，小貓舔著自己的腳，開始洗自己的身體，然後乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺，吃過晚餐之後跩哥和哈利跟以往一樣在客廳當中看電視，或是說討論一些事情。

兩人討論好之後決定叫小貓洛基，北歐神話的邪神之名，最近跩哥和哈利正在看北歐神話，想了想之後就乾脆叫這隻小貓洛基，嘿美一點也不介意多了一隻小貓待在家裡。

「沒想到你會取洛基這個名字。」哈利靠在跩哥的身上說這句話。

「我喜歡洛基這個名字，很適合這隻貓。」跩哥拍拍哈利的手看著愛人。

「你喜歡就好。」哈利一點也不介意跩哥這樣取名。

春天，他們家來了一隻可愛的小黑貓，有了這隻小貓之後哈利很開心，跩哥去上班的時候自己可以好好的和這隻小貓一起玩耍，至少在家裡他不會那樣無聊，有時候哈利真的很想要找事情做。

偶爾家裡會有人來拜訪，自己的同父異母的弟弟、自己的好朋友以及家人和長輩們，可是大多時候是哈利一個人在家裡，難免會覺得很寂寞，有這隻小貓在家裡哈利會不覺得無聊。

詹姆總是會不時的來拜訪自己的大兒子，很期待孫子的出生，偶爾賽佛勒斯會跟著詹姆一起過來，看見兩位父親一起過來的樣子哈利當然會很開心，連同父異母的弟弟有時間也會過來找他。

「總覺得老爸和史考特最近很悠閒，可以過來拜訪我。」哈利想起這幾天老是見到家人這點不知道要說什麼才好。

「他們很想你，自然會多多過來陪你。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「獸足和月影也是在百忙之中抽空來陪我。」哈利很高興自己是被長輩們疼愛。

「天狼星可是你的教父，加上他又很疼你，自然會和雷木思一起過來陪你。」跩哥很清楚哈利是多麼的受到長輩們的疼愛。

懷孕過後的哈利多少會沒有安全感，知道這件事後跩哥會傾有空的親友或是長輩們來陪陪哈利，就是希望哈利可以有些安全感，畢竟自己有很多的事情要忙，治療師可不是輕鬆的職業。

不管是治療師和正氣師都是很忙碌的職業，趁著哈利懷孕的時候他們兩人開始好好的休息，跩哥基本上還是會去上班，當然能夠好好休息的時候還是會好好的陪在哈利的身邊。

看著哈利肚子一天、一天的大起來的樣子跩哥很開心，跩哥偶爾可以會趴在哈利的肚子上聽著胎動，他們兩人都很期待這個孩子出生，只要這個孩子可以平安出生就好。

跩哥會希望不管是哈利還是孩子都可以平安，所以不管怎樣他都會想盡辦法讓哈利可以平安生下小孩，跩哥總是會調製安胎藥給愛人喝，而對方也會乖乖的把藥水給喝完，就是不讓伴侶擔心。


	5. 五月 May

【五月May是勞動者的祭典May Day首先以五月開始。例如「三月的風，四月的雨，五月之花」的格言，開各種的花。May Flower是清教徒去新大陸的船名。在爽朗的風和新綠中期待活躍。】

前幾個月不明顯的肚子已經開始慢慢大了起來，看見自己明顯的肚子哈利沒有說說什麼，畢竟是懷著雙胞胎的關係，五個月的肚子可以說是非常的大，看見這樣的情形跩哥總是會趴在他的肚子上聽著孩子們的心跳聲。

五月算是夏天的腳步慢慢來臨的季節，微熱的天氣讓懷孕的哈利很不舒服，正在考慮是否要打開冷氣，但是想想英國的天氣好像沒有那麼熱的樣子，可是體溫高的哈利還是覺得很不舒服。

有點受不了的哈利還是打開冷氣，其他的事情讓家庭小精靈去處理，家庭小精靈妮妮準備一些冰品給哈利吃，妮妮是哈利從波特家帶來的家庭小精靈，自從搬到波特莊園後詹姆才知道家裡的家庭小精靈很多。

「妮妮，我吃飽了。」哈利放下手中的刀叉後告訴家庭小精靈。

「哈利主人，你還要吃點心嗎？」妮妮收拾餐盤之後問著哈利。

「今天有什麼點心？」哈利有點睏倦。

「有優格……」家庭小精靈的聲音傳不進哈利的耳中。

疲倦的哈利趴在沙發上睡覺，家庭小精靈看見這樣的情形讓哈利躺平在沙發上睡覺，然後拿起毯子幫他蓋上，也確定冷氣的溫度是否適中，有家庭小精靈在可不會讓哈利感冒。

五月的天氣讓哈利也覺得微熱，受不了的哈利肯定會開冷氣，身為家庭小精靈的妮妮是不會阻止自己的主人，只是會讓他的感受感到更好，對於另外一位主人她沒有什麼意見。

跩哥打開門感受到涼涼的氣息，就知道哈利肯定覺得熱才開冷氣，看見他睡在沙發上的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，決定關掉冷氣之後用公主抱把哈利抱回去房間去，看見這樣的情形妮妮也不打擾他們。

碰到床的哈利蹭了蹭之後繼續睡，跩哥看見這樣的情形親親他的臉頰，然後走下樓去做自己的事情，家庭小精靈把飯菜端到桌子上讓跩哥享用，跩哥自然很樂意吃這些飯菜。

「嗯？」起床後的哈利發現自己躺在床上。

「醒了？」跩哥看見哈利醒來的樣子微笑。

「我又睡著了？」哈利摸摸自己的肚子後說出這句話。

「懷孕的人很嗜睡，這是很正常的事情，肚子餓了嗎？」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

「好。」哈利看見時間後發現自己睡了一段時間。

「妮妮。」跩哥喊家庭小精靈去準備飯菜。

沒多久家庭小精靈就準備好給哈利吃的飯菜，看見熱騰騰的飯菜哈利有點食欲，跩哥親自餵哈利吃這些飯菜，對於跩哥的貼心哈利也不好多說什麼，只是乖乖的吃了起來。

房間裡當然有開冷氣，哈利知道是因為自己的關係跩哥才會打開冷氣，讓自己可以安穩的睡覺，自從懷孕之後跩哥變的很貼心，讓哈利不知道要要說什麼才好，內心當中是那樣的感動。

哈利相信跩哥才是帶給自己幸福的那個人，如果沒有跩哥在身邊哈利不知道自己是否可以像現在這樣幸福，把所有的飯菜吃完之後跩哥輕輕的幫哈利擦嘴巴，看見這樣的情形兩人相視而笑。

「親自抱我回房間，不覺得我重嗎？」哈利伸手摸摸跩哥的臉頰。

「甜蜜的負擔自然不覺得重。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「笨蛋。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話臉紅。

「是愛你的笨蛋。」跩哥喜歡趴在哈利的肚子上聽孩子們的心跳聲。

「真是。」哈利無奈的看著跩哥趴在自己的肚子上。

碗盤就讓家庭小精靈收拾，這時候跩哥喜歡趴在哈利的肚子上聽孩子們的心跳聲，哈利摸著跩哥的頭髮，愛人金色的頭髮讓他是那樣的喜歡，就像是耀眼的太陽，讓人一眼就看到他。

當年哈利沒有拒絕跩哥伸出的手，結交的友誼慢慢的昇華為愛情，畢竟哈利從不覺得史萊哲林的人有什麼問題在，他知道是不可以帶著有色的眼光去看這些事情，主要是因為自己的同父異母的弟弟被分到史萊哲林。

加上從小照顧自己的長輩們也有人是史萊哲林出身的人，因此對於這樣的情形讓哈利不會去對任何人有偏見，至於自己是否遇到什麼困難，大多還是和榮恩、妙麗一起解決。

「我很高興我們可以平安在一起。」跩哥一點也不想回憶起當年的困難。

「是啊……」哈利很清楚自己是被選上的男孩。

「我想全世界會羨慕我把救世主給拐回家。」跩哥對此很驕傲。

「少來！」哈利聽見跩哥說的話感到很無奈。

「呵呵。」跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

自家愛人有多麼的自戀這點哈利很清楚，他實在是不知道要怎麼說，當年他們兩人結婚的時候幾乎可以說是轟動英國魔法界，不過自己可以平安度過這些難關，有一部份也是因為有前任黑魔王的幫忙。

有葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的幫忙哈利可以平安的從佛地魔的手下平安回來，儘管馬份家曾經是食死徒，在哈利的作證之下把跩哥保了下來，但是魯休斯需要在阿茲卡班當中待幾年。

對此跩哥很感謝哈利，儘管魯休斯還是需要在阿茲卡班待幾年，這已經是最好的結果，所以跩哥和水仙沒有怨懟，水仙甚至對於兒子和哈利交往也沒有太大的意見，看見兒子開心的樣子當母親的水仙當然會很開心。

現在有能夠幸福的生活也是因為跩哥和哈利兩人自己所創造出來，在一起之後平安的生活著，而且哈利的肚子裡有他們兩人的骨血，跩哥可是很期待這兩個孩子的出生。


	6. 六月 June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 因此篇是BIO歐美翁的刊物，所以暫時放到這，剩下的篇數請等到本子完售之後會釋出，海外部份也會在四月左右開啟淘寶預購，國內也是差不多時間會開啟預購。
> 
> 以上就是這樣啦！感謝各位的合作！

【六月June如羅拔－布利治所歌頌的「當六月來到時，生命就顯得快樂」，這是一個快樂的月份。

稱為June Bride新娘也多，跟Young有緣。六月二十二日為Solstice為夏至也稱為Mid Summer夏夜的夢也是快樂的。】

六月除了是跩哥的生日外，也有他們兩人的結婚紀念日，聽說六月是快樂的月份，所以跩哥讓哈利成為六月新娘，所以跩哥和哈利會慶祝生日和結婚紀念日，肯定會很用心的慶祝。

哈利知道六月有愛人的生日，不管怎樣他都會進入廚房煮一頓好吃的餐點給他吃，希望跩哥回家後可以吃到好吃的餐點，然後吃著蛋糕一起慶祝生日，結婚紀念日當天他們會一起慶祝。

這兩天哈利把跩哥的生日禮物和結婚禮物給準備好，不過他知道今年肯定無法好好的和跩哥出門慶幸，畢竟現在懷孕當中自己跟著一起出門肯定很麻煩，而且他也不想要被人問起。

「我回來了。」跩哥進入家門看見哈利正在廚房裡面忙的樣子微笑。

「歡迎回來。」看見跩哥回來哈利露出好看的笑容。

「今天的晚餐吃什麼？」跩哥走過去把人抱在懷裡。

「你愛吃的。」哈利把所有的餐點端到桌上來。

看見這樣的情形跩哥把所有的東西給收拾好，然後和哈利一起用餐，桌上都是自己喜歡吃的東西，今天是自己的生日，哈利這樣用心準備跩哥當然會很開心，很開心可以和拉自己最愛的人一起慶祝。

自從和哈利在一起後跩哥每年會和他一起慶祝，也是因為這樣他和哈利結婚的時候會選擇在六月也是這個原因，這點跩哥相信對方一定很清楚，自己的生日和結婚紀念日當年跩哥會收到哈利的禮物。

用餐過後哈利拿出禮物給跩哥，這是他要送給愛人的生日禮物，能夠收到哈利給自己的生日禮物跩哥很開心，看見哈利的肚子變的很大跩哥親吻著，他相信這兩個孩子會平安的出生。

「跩哥，生日快樂。」哈利把自己的禮物拿給跩哥。

「謝謝，哈利。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰。

「你喜歡就好，我很開心你喜歡。」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「只要你送的我都喜歡。」跩哥很清楚自己是多麼的愛哈利。

「果然很適合你，肚子變這麼大，這兩個孩子會不會提早出生？」哈利看見跩哥已經把項鍊戴起來的樣子微笑。

「呵呵，你挑的肯定會適合我，這兩個孩子肯定會平安出生。」跩哥親吻哈利的肚子。

雙胞胎肯定會早產，跩哥一定會讓哈利讓兩個孩子平安出生，總覺得預產期很快就會到來，不過跩哥相信哈利肯定會撐到足月，這點不需要太過擔心，就算提早出生他也不會去擔心，哈利相信跩哥肯定會處理好。

六個月的肚子看起來已經快要像是八個月的肚子，哈利真的不知道要怎樣才好，自己也不好出門買東西，所以大多都差遣家庭小精靈去處理，偶爾會讓跩哥買一些東西回來給自己吃。

每天晚上跩哥都會摸摸哈利的肚子，今天是他的生日也是一樣，能夠和哈利一起慶祝生日跩哥也很開心，過幾天的結婚紀念日自己一定要送他一點大禮，當然更不用說下個月的哈利生日。

「去休息吧！」跩哥和哈利一起去回房間。

過幾天後跩哥買了一些玫瑰花回家，同時也準備好送哈利的結婚紀念日禮物，今天是他們兩人的結婚紀念日，肯定是要好好的和自己最愛的人一起慶祝，相信對方也是這樣的心情。

收到跩哥的玫瑰花和禮物哈利很開心，然後也把自己的禮物拿給跩哥，露出好看的笑容，家庭小精靈已經幫他們把晚餐給處理好，可以坐下來一起享用，畢竟現在哈利已經沒有什麼體力自己來處理。

而且跩哥也不希望哈利親自動手煮飯給他吃，儘管他自己很想要吃哈利親手做的飯菜就是，但是跩哥一點也不想要讓他去忙，自然會讓家庭小精靈去處理今天的晚餐。

「果然是很適合你。」跩哥看著自己送給哈利的手錶說。

「呵呵，我們很有默契呢！」哈利也挑了一個不錯的名牌手錶給跩哥。

「我們在一起這麼久的時間，當然會很有默契。」跩哥相信自己和哈利肯定會很有默契。

「那是因為我很了解你，不然的話我肯定要傷腦筋。」哈利怎麼會不了解自己最愛的人。

晚餐跩哥心血來潮親自餵哈利吃晚餐，本來哈利想要自己吃，可惜跩哥一點也不願意讓他親自動手，對此哈利只好乖乖的讓跩哥餵食，這樣餵食的動作很親密，常常會讓哈利很不好意思，偏偏跩哥又很喜歡看他害羞的樣子。

一來一往的他們兩人總算把餐點給吃完，跩哥滿意的看著哈利把所有的餐點給吃完，然後自己開心的把餐點給吃完，吃過晚餐之後兩人窩在沙發上看電視，沒多久哈利就睡著，跩哥把人抱回去房間睡覺。

碰到床上哈利醒了過來，看見又是跩哥抱自己回房間，伸出手摸摸他的臉頰，躺在床上想要親吻自己最愛的人，跩哥低下頭親吻他，哈利露出好看的笑容，兩人相視而笑。

「先起床梳洗後再睡吧！」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

「好。」哈利當然會乖乖的起床去浴室梳洗。

梳洗過後哈利才躺回床上睡覺，跩哥親親他的臉頰後去做自己的事情，他會先看愛人睡著後才去做自己的事情，畢竟自己還有些事情要做，他不想要打擾哈利才會去其他房間。

時間差不多後跩哥也會回到房間睡覺，他喜歡把哈利摟在懷裡睡覺，摸摸愛人的肚子安撫兩個孩子，然後開始計算兩個孩子出生的預產期，他會想辦法讓兩個孩子平安出生，也會讓哈利平安生產。


	7. 七月 July

【七月是Julius Caesar的誕生月，固造成July。夏天的開始；有「如果七月一日是下雨天，其餘四週可能都是下雨天」的格言。

1776年7月4日是湯姆士傑佛遜起筆獨立宣言發表於世界的美國建國紀念日，一七八九年七月十四日是焚燒暴政的象徵巴斯地監獄的法國的紀念日。】

七月份對跩哥來說是很重要的月份，因為這個月有自己最愛的人的生日，哈利是生日是這個月的最後一天，跩哥會準備好給他的禮物，然後親自幫他慶祝生日，這點哈利是很清楚。

而且跩哥感受到他們家的孩子可能會在這個月或是下個月出生，他相信哈利很清楚這件事，畢竟這幾天的胎動讓他感到很不舒服，有種感覺孩子們想要出來的樣子，對於這點他們兩人可是戰戰兢兢的注意。

果然在七月份的某天哈利肚子痛到不行，跩哥看見這樣的情形馬上通知治療師，甚至考慮是否要去醫院生孩子，當機立斷之下跩哥決定讓哈利在家裡生孩子，要是去醫院的話肯定會很不方便。

「跩哥，我肚子好痛！感覺像是快要生的樣子。」哈利痛到不行之後說出這句話。

「忍耐，我去通知治療師。」跩哥握著哈利的手，然後通知醫院的治療師。

聖蒙果派了一位專業又有經驗的治療師來後，才和跩哥開始一起幫哈利接生，如果不行的話可能要跟麻瓜學習剖開肚子接生，畢竟要動手術的關係所以才會希望有一個治療師來幫忙。

有跩哥在自己的身邊哈利一點也不擔心，儘管很痛可是看見自己最愛的人在幫自己的樣子，哈利很清楚跩哥會有專業的判斷，自己只要專心的生孩子就可以，其他的事情不需要去想。

在跩哥跟另外一位治療師的幫助之下，哈利平安的生下雙胞胎兒子，看見兩個兒子平安的出生跩哥和哈利鬆了一口氣，沒多久哈利就因為體力不支而昏了過去，剩下的事情跩哥慢慢的處理。

「嘿！哈利。」當哈利再次醒來已經是第二天早上，跩哥整個晚上守在他的身邊。

「我想看兒子。」哈利虛弱的樣子讓跩哥很心疼。

「好。」跩哥讓家庭小精靈抱孩子給哈利看。

「他們平安出生就好。」哈利看見兩個兒子後開心的說著。

「辛苦你了，我的寶貝。」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

他們家的小黑貓洛基跳到床上陪伴哈利，跩哥看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸洛基的頭安撫牠，孩子們在七月出生，自己最愛的人生日也在七月底，這下子七月可是跩哥很重要的節日，相信哈利也很清楚。

這兩個孩子竟然忍不住就想要誕生在這個世界上，跩哥和哈利不知道要說什麼才好，可以對於兩個孩子的出生也很開心，多了兩位新的成員他們家的小貓洛基也很開心。

卸貨後的哈利多少有些虛弱，跩哥乾脆請假好好的陪在他的身邊，兩個孩子就交給家庭小精靈去照顧，洛基也不時的跳到床上陪伴自己的主人，偶爾哈利會陪陪兩個孩子，當一個盡責的好父親。

「有想好兩個孩子的名字嗎？」哈利抱著其中一個兒子問跩哥。

「一個叫天蠍‧馬份，另外一個叫海塞‧波特。」跩哥把名字寫給哈利看。

「嗯，名字很好聽呢！」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「如果你願意的話，我還想要一個女兒。」跩哥親吻哈利的額頭。

「等兩個孩子大些之後再說。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話馬上臉紅。

「那我會期待囉！」跩哥當然會好好的期待。

跩哥真的很希望有個女兒，馬份家一直以來不是單傳就是沒有女兒，這點他希望可以在他這代可以打破，因為哈利就幫自己打破生下兩個兒子，自然會期待以後有個女兒。

看見兒子們一個像自己一個像跩哥不知道要說什麼，像自己的肯定是波特家的孩子，另外一個要繼承馬份家的一切，哈利相信這兩個孩子肯定會是個調皮搗蛋的男孩，會讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

休養的差不多之後，跩哥看見日曆上的日子有些嚇到，因為那是自己最愛的人的生日，同時他慶幸自己早早就準備好要給哈利的禮物，所以根本不需要擔心，只是本來想要和哈利一起吃大餐，但是有了兩個孩子可能不行。

「親愛的，生日快樂。」跩哥坐在床邊親吻哈利。

「謝謝，跩哥。」哈利很高興可以收到跩哥的禮物。

「不客氣。」跩哥很開心可以送哈利喜歡的禮物。

「怎麼了？」看見跩哥有所思的樣子哈利問。

「本來是想要帶你去餐廳吃大餐慶祝，可是多了兩個小傢伙，這樣有點困難。」跩哥摸摸哈利的臉頰。

「你可以去本來想要去的餐廳買，我很樂意在家裡和你一起吃。」哈利親親跩哥的臉頰。

「好。」跩哥親吻哈利的手背。

聽見哈利說的話跩哥馬上吩咐家庭小精靈去做，生下孩子後的哈利需要休養好幾天，男性生子多少需要好好休息，所以不管怎樣跩哥都會讓哈利好好休養，絕對不會帶他出門。

因此哈利的生日就在家裡慶祝，儘管跩哥對於這點有些介意，可是哈利一點也不在意，他只要和跩哥一起慶祝就好，其他什麼事情就不需要去管那麼多，對他來說和愛人在一起比較重要。

「我愛你，生日快樂，哈利。」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

「我也愛你，跩哥。」哈利露出好看的笑容。

今年的生日多了一個驚喜，家裡多了兩個新成員，連可愛的小黑貓洛基也感到很開心，哈利很開心可以和跩哥一起慶祝，他知道自己和愛人未來會過的很有趣，家裡會非常的熱鬧，想到此哈利就感到很開心。


	8. 八月 August

【八月是August也是羅馬Ust Augustus皇帝的月份，對August，是Lucky Month而攻陷埃及是在這個月，壓平內亂也是這個月，對你可能也是好運的月份。有「八月二十四日是好天氣，今年的秋天將是豐收的秋天」的傳說。】

炎熱的夏天讓暫時在家裡帶孩子的哈利感到很不舒服，為了孩子不得不開一整天冷氣，生下孩子之後他還有些假可以在家裡養身體，同時也順便可以帶帶孩子，等收假之後哈利也要回到魔法部上班。

中午時間跩哥會回來家裡看看，除了看看兩個孩子以外就是要看自己最重要的人，基本上只要有機會可以和哈利一起共進午餐，他就會想盡辦法每天都回家陪他用餐，順便看看兩個孩子。

疲憊的精神看見自己的愛人和兩個可愛的孩子跩哥心情就很好，哈利看見跩哥回來他從未多說什麼，對他來說跩哥回來自己也放心許多，跩哥適時的陪伴哈利讓他的心情好很多。

「天蠍和海塞沒有吵你？」跩哥看見哈利正在廚房裡面煮東西的樣子說。

「有妮妮幫忙我輕鬆許多。」哈利停下手去擁抱自己最愛的人。

「我很擔心那兩個小子會太頑皮，看樣子不需要擔心那麼多。」跩哥親親自己最愛的人。

「最頑皮的那個人現在正在我的眼前，我根本不需要去擔心。」哈利微笑的看著眼前的人。

「那麼，現在容許我搗蛋嗎？」跩哥故意這樣問。

「這麼嘛！我很樂意。」哈利當然不會介意。

跩哥親吻哈利不想要停下，生下孩子之後他們的肌膚之親已經有點少，雖然已經有家庭小精靈在照顧兩個兒子，可是哈利多少還是希望可以親自照顧，所以晚上的時候跩哥想要和他親熱就被打槍。

現在可以好好的和自己最愛的人親熱，跩哥當然不會放過任何的機會，哈利知道愛人的性子也不去多說什麼，只是任由這傢伙調皮搗蛋，不要太過份哈利不會把人給踹開，相信跩哥也清楚。

和哈利親熱的時候跩哥一定會用屏蔽咒不讓人看見他們，甚至會用靜音咒不讓人聽見自己最愛的人的呻吟聲，只屬於自己的東西跩哥是不會讓其他人看到或聽到，哈利只屬於他一個人的。

「看樣子今天的晚餐要延誤了。」親熱過後哈利看見時鐘上的時間苦笑。

「別擔心，我不介意晚餐時間延誤。」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

「好吧！我努力囉！」哈利眨眨自己的眼睛。

「呵呵！我期待。」跩哥相信愛人的實力。

跩哥一點也不擔心他們晚餐時間會延誤，因為哈利很快的就準備好他們兩人的晚餐，當他看見哈利把晚餐端上桌的時候，忍不住給自己最愛的人一個親吻，跩哥可是很喜歡吃愛人親手做的飯菜。

每天可以和自己最愛的人一起用餐跩哥可是覺得很幸福，哈利總是會做出自己喜歡吃的菜色給他吃，這樣幸福的感覺讓他們很珍惜，不管用什麼方式都會好好的珍惜這樣的幸福。

畢竟他們經歷過太多的事情，佛地魔王可是很難死透，好不容易讓他真的死透，迎來和平的幸福生活，跩哥會好好的把握這樣的幸福，自己也不會讓哈利受到任何的委屈。

「要是詹姆知道我對你不好，肯定會給我好看。」跩哥想起自家岳父是怎樣的人。

「我爸一定會給你一個不赦咒。」哈利知道自己要是受委屈的話詹姆會做出什麼動作。

「教授也會想辦法教訓我。」跩哥很清楚賽佛勒斯也很疼愛哈利。

「爹地當然會教訓你囉！因為你答應他的事情沒有做到。」哈利餵了一口牛排給自己最愛的人。

「我不會讓你受到委屈。」跩哥咀嚼完後說出這句話。

跩哥乖乖的吃下哈利給自己的牛排，他不會讓哈利受到任何的委屈，這是他答應波特家的兩位長輩的話，而且他也捨不得讓哈利受到任何的委屈，畢竟哈利是他的寶貝。

吃過晚餐之後哈利讓家庭小精靈收拾善後，自己和跩哥去看兩個寶貝兒子，他們把孩子抱在懷裡親親他們的臉頰，兩個孩子也很高興可以和兩位父親一起玩耍，跩哥總是會漫不經心的逗弄孩子，哈利看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

看見兩個孩子在自己身上爬跩哥和哈利也不太會多說什麼，多跟孩子互動可增進兩人的感情，天蠍和海塞說是雙胞胎卻長的不太像，不是說面容不像，而是眼睛的顏色和頭髮的顏色不一樣。

「眼睛和頭髮的顏色不一樣，肯定很好認。」看見孩子們開心的樣子哈利說著。

「這樣沒什麼不好，萬一要是分到不同學院，就不會讓教授們傷腦筋。」跩哥覺得他們家的孩子肯定會讓師長傷腦筋。

「你就認為他們一定會很調皮？」哈利聽見跩哥說的話感到很疑惑。

「呵呵！你說呢！」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

「別跟你一樣是目中無人的小少爺就好。」哈利捏捏跩哥的臉頰。

「放心吧！有你在他們不會變成這樣的小孩。」跩哥很相信哈利是不會讓孩子們變得跟自己一樣。

對於跩哥說的話哈利不想要多說什麼，他當然是不會讓自己的孩子變成跟以前的跩哥一樣，要不是跩哥是真的告訴自己他很喜歡他，哈利可不相信眼前的傢伙是真心的喜歡自己。

小時候見面不歡而散的樣子到現在還清楚的映在哈利的腦海中，他自然不會把孩子培養成這樣，不管未來孩子們是否會承繼馬份莊園還是波特莊園，哈利只希望孩子們可以平安的長大。

只要孩子們可以平安的長大，說什麼哈利都無所謂，而且最重要的就是跩哥會一直陪在自己的身邊，不需要擔心那麼多，這份幸福他們會牢牢的把握住，不會容許任何人破壞。


	9. 九月 Sepember

【九月原來是七月(Stpt=Seven)因為July和August的插入所以按順序成為九月。即秋天之開幕。】

九月秋天到了，雙胞胎已經兩個月大，偶爾詹姆會帶著賽佛勒斯來看看孫子，異母弟弟史考特也會來看自己的姪子，這些哈利都很清楚，他很樂意大家來看自己的寶貝孩子們，更不用說榮恩和妙麗也會過來看。

跩哥對於他們幾個過來也沒有太大的意見，偶爾魯休斯和水仙也會過來看看自己的兩個寶貝孫子，有時候不小心和詹姆碰面，兩位父親就這樣差點打起來，如果遇到天狼星和雷木思一起來拜訪的時候更是。

那時候詹姆和天狼星就會挑釁魯休斯，往往最後是賽佛樂斯和雷木思會各自阻止自己的伴侶，跩哥和哈利總是會苦笑看著這樣的情形，水仙反而是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，獅子阿爾發和妻子雪兒過來拜訪的時候哈利會很高興。

「爹地，這是什麼？」哈利手上拿著賽佛勒斯給的藥水感到很疑惑。

「補身體的魔藥，你現在還有點虛弱。」賽佛勒斯告訴自己的寶貝繼子。

「謝謝爹地。」哈利很高興賽佛勒斯這樣幫忙自己。

「好好照顧孩子。」賽佛勒斯看著眼前的孩子很感慨。

哈利把東西給收拾好之後擁抱賽佛勒斯，水仙微笑的看著詹姆和魯休斯吵架的樣子，跩哥對此感到很無奈，他把孩子放入嬰兒床裡面，對於兩位已經當祖父的人在吵架實在不知道要說什麼才好。

洛基這隻小貓只是抬頭看了屋子裡的一群人後就繼續在沙發上睡覺，史考特從壁爐中走出來拿了一堆點心給哈利，兄弟兩人見面當然會擁抱一下，哈利和異母弟弟史考特的感情很好，兩人在魔法部工作是搭檔。

兄弟兩人說了一些悄悄話，跩哥看見這樣的情形有點小小的吃醋，賽佛勒斯看見跩哥的表情只能搖頭，一群人享用過中餐之後就離開，詹姆和魯休斯還是老樣子，只要面對面就會跟小孩子一樣。

「天呀！面對我父親和詹姆兩人真的好累。」跩哥一想到剛剛的情形就不知道要說什麼才好。

「嘛！習慣就好。」哈利把剛剛賽佛勒斯給自己的藥水給喝完。

「教授有留處方下來嗎？」看見哈利把藥水喝完之後跩哥開口問。

「我看看，啊！有。」哈利在桌上找了找之後把處方拿給跩哥。

跩哥把處方收好沒有多說什麼，洛基跳上哈利的腿上要他撫摸，很少會看見他們家的小貓在撒嬌，哈利當然會好好的撫摸洛基，跩哥看見這樣的情形也會一起伸手跟著撫摸。

洛基很喜歡被兩位主人給撫摸，偶爾會和兩位小主人搶嬰兒床，似乎很喜歡未來的兩位鏟屎官，跩哥和哈利看見這樣的情形自然會微笑，至少家裡的寵物不排斥多了兩個小可愛。

天蠍和海塞很受到大家的歡迎，幾乎每天都會有人來看他們，哈利最近因為身體關係不太舒服，所以請假在家裡休息，史考特中午都會過來陪他吃飯，有時候跩哥也會和他們一起吃飯。

「怪不得教授要給你補品，你的身體真的很虛。」跩哥用魔法測試之後說出這句話。

「我也沒想到最近會這麼虛。」哈利真的沒想到自己的身體很虛弱。

「我會幫你養好身體，不需要太過擔心。」跩哥會想辦法用食補、藥補來幫哈利補身體。

「怪不得東方人會說產後要好好補補。」哈利真的覺得自己該好好補身體。

「你知道就好。」跩哥從東方的同事那邊得到很多補身體的食譜。

跩哥進入廚房煮東西給哈利吃，東方有些補品拿來補身子是很好的，為了讓哈利的身體變好，跩哥可是親自去問過自己的同事，或許是現在是進入夏天變成秋天的季節，可能是因為這樣哈利會覺得不太舒服。

妮妮看見哈利躺在沙發上睡覺的樣子沒有吵醒他，而是打開冷氣和幫他蓋上小毛毯，當然妮妮有把冷氣的溫度調到恆溫，有可能是最近是夏天的關係哈利吹太多冷氣才會感到身體很虛。

跩哥當然知道夏天很熱，所以哈利在家裡一定會開冷氣，聽中醫說冷氣吹太多肯定會身體不舒服，跩哥大概猜測就是這個原因才會讓哈利的身體很虛，所以現在需要好好的醫治身體。

「看樣子你是吹冷氣吹到身體虛。」跩哥準備好晚餐後告訴哈利。

「夏天真的很熱。」哈利醒來之後告訴跩哥。

「這不是很好的現象，溫度沒很高就不要開。」跩哥語重心長的告訴自己的丈夫。

「好，我會注意自己的身體，不會讓你擔心。」哈利知道跩哥是很關心自己。

晚餐是跩哥親手做的餐點，桌上的餐點是藥膳，哈利乖乖的吃了起來，發現味道沒有想像中的難吃，他也知道這些餐點是自己心愛的人去和別人親自學過來，所以自己一定要吃完。

不管喝魔藥還是吃這些藥膳都無所謂，自己都要好好的吃完才可以，哈利會把跩哥的心意給吃完，看見哈利把桌上的餐點吃完，跩哥的心情非常好，他相信愛人一定會吃到自己的心意。

睡前哈利反省自己，看樣子自己是真的很依賴麻瓜的科技，偶爾還是要回歸一下自然，雖然麻瓜的科技真的很方便，跩哥今晚的說法也是對的，畢竟身體真的比較重要。

「跩哥，我愛你。」哈利主動親吻跩哥。

「我也愛你，哈利。」跩哥知道哈利已經把自己的話聽進去。

哈利決定要是太過熱吹冷氣，自己也要把溫度調好，除了省電以外就是不要讓自己的身體感到不舒服，也絕對不要讓自己最愛的人擔心自己，跩哥可是自己最愛的人。

跩哥把哈利抱在懷裡睡覺，兩人在一起這麼久的時間總是喜歡靠在一起睡覺，晚上妮妮會照顧他們家的兩個寶貝孩子，所以什麼事情都不需要想，好好的睡覺等到明天起來後什麼事情都沒有。


	10. 十月 October

【十月October正如詩人埃及特所說Golden October是個美麗的月份，樹木出現紅葉、穀物或水果成熟了。

基督稱它為Season Of Mellow Fruitfulness. 】

秋天到來讓人覺得涼爽的天氣慢慢的到來，之後又會變的很冷的天氣，趁著涼爽的秋天哈利喜歡帶著孩子們去外面走走，周末時間總是會帶著兩個孩子去外面走走，這時候跩哥就會跟在他們的身邊。

洛基也會跟著他們一起出門走走，跩哥會讓洛基掛上項圈拿起牽繩，出門溜孩子和貓是現在哈利他們做的事情，跩哥和哈利會各自帶著孩子們和貓一起出門走走，順便曬曬太陽。

到公園看看楓葉、曬曬太陽，讓兩個孩子可以慢慢玩，不過才幾個月大的孩子也玩不了什麼，都是被兩位父親抱在懷裡，洛基會在他們的附近跑跳，絕對不會輕易的走遠。

「天蠍真的很喜歡和洛基玩。」哈利看見懷裡的兒子伸出手跟小黑貓玩。

「這樣很好，表示他很喜歡動物。」跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑。

「我記得你不喜歡奇獸的課程，竟然會說出這樣的話。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話感到很訝異。

「我看見你很喜歡動物，而且動物也很喜歡你。」跩哥記得上奇獸課的時候動物都喜歡和哈利靠近。

「這樣的體質還真的不知道要說什麼才好。」哈利是真的很受到動物們的喜歡。

「你的特質之一。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰。

兩個兒子乖乖的和洛基玩耍，小黑貓任由未來的兩位鏟屎官摸著自己，跩哥和哈利會注意兩個孩子是否會不會太過，小黑貓總是很有耐心的和天蠍、海塞玩耍，不過有時候會不小心太過用力，這時候哈利和跩哥就會阻止他們。

基本上海塞和天蠍是很乖的孩子，跩哥和哈利一點也不會擔心他們，趁著下午時間太陽不大，他們會到公園玩耍，時間差不多的時候在漫步回家，偶爾會順路去超市買東西。

當然會這樣做只有在周末的時候，平常日的時候跩哥和哈利會抽出時間回來陪伴自己的孩子，有時候哈利會帶著孩子們去上班，那時候他就會在辦公室當中處理文件，史考特會幫忙照顧兩個小姪子。

「明天可以帶他們兩個去上班，史考特說會幫忙照顧。」哈利親親寶貝兒子的臉頰。

「這點我沒有意見，醫院當中細菌比較多，我也沒有辦法照顧他們。」跩哥親吻兒子的額頭。

「所以由我來帶，至少現在魔法部不會太過在意員工帶孩子上班。」哈利逗著懷裡的孩子。

「要是有意見我就動用人脈要他們好看！」跩哥對於那些很有意見的官員非常的有意見。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，親親愛人的臉頰後就把孩子放在嬰兒床上，然後走到廚房裡面煮晚餐，跩哥看見這樣的情形當然是和兩個孩子玩耍，偷看一下在廚房裡的哈利。

儘管有家庭小精靈，哈利還是喜歡自己去煮飯，跩哥也很喜歡吃自己最愛的人的手藝，比起家庭小精靈更是喜歡哈利親手做的飯菜，偶爾跩哥會一起去幫忙，只是最後會被愛人趕出去。

晚餐端上桌後跩哥和哈利坐下來一起吃飯，兩個孩子早已經被餵飽不需要去擔心那麼多，現在只要好好的享受晚餐就好，哈利和跩哥很喜歡一起用餐，自然會開心得享用自己的晚餐。

「我果然還是喜歡吃你煮的飯菜。」跩哥把所有的飯菜吃完之後說出這句話。

「你喜歡吃就好，這樣不枉費我去學煮飯。」哈利看見跩哥把所有的飯菜給吃完的樣子很開心。

「就算你用家事魔法煮我也無所謂。」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

「說的也是。」哈利笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

哈利揮揮手讓妮妮去把這些碗盤給收拾好，自己和跩哥一起在沙發上看電視，偶爾拿起雜誌看看，有時候會搶魁地奇的雜誌來看，兩人對於魁地奇總是情有獨鍾，又是很喜歡的運動，會吵架也是正常的事情。

不過最後跩哥一定會讓哈利，不然的話對方肯定會和自己生氣，要是冷戰的話可是會少了很多的樂趣，因此最後跩哥會妥協讓哈利，維持他們兩人的感情溫度，找到屬於他們兩人的相處方式。

現在有了孩子之後他們兩人會抱著孩子們和他們培養感情，幾個月大的孩子基本上都是在睡覺，偏偏今天他們一點也不想要睡覺，想要和自己最愛的父親培養感情，跩哥和哈利很樂意跟天蠍、海塞培養感情。

「天蠍，你想做什麼？」哈利看見兒子一直拉著自己的衣服不放。

「看樣子天蠍想要喝母奶。」跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑的看著哈利。

「我要是有辦法餵母奶的話就不需要這樣擔心。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話苦笑。

「他們可不能喝，那是我的專利。」跩哥親吻哈利。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話馬上臉紅，說出這句話根本就是有暗示，這樣的色情暗示讓哈利真的不知道要說什麼才好，跩哥很喜歡對自己說這樣的話，往往讓自己真的不知道要說什麼才好。

跩哥很喜歡對哈利說調情的話，他喜歡看哈利臉紅的樣子，這點跩哥很清楚，這是自己的興趣，這樣小小的興趣只有眼前的人才會引起自己的注意，即使現在有了孩子也是一樣。

天蠍和海塞玩的很愉快，根本沒在聽父親們的對話，洛基也跳上沙發跟著兩個小主人一起玩耍，親吻過後跩哥和哈利才發現兒子們已經趴在他們的身上睡著了，看見這樣的情形他們也只是笑笑的把孩子們抱回房間。

把孩子們抱回房間睡覺後，跩哥和哈利也跟著一起回房睡覺，畢竟時間已經晚了，隔天他們兩人還要上班，就算要帶孩子們上班哈利也還是要早點睡，跩哥當然也是一樣。


	11. 十一月 November

【十一月Norember古時在荷蘭稱十一月為屠殺之月，因為屠殺動物製造過冬用的鹹肉，又撒克遜人稱為風之月，漁夫們拖上船，等到明年春天才下海，在法國叫它沒有太陽、月亮、蝴蝶、花和樹葉和鳥，什麼也都沒有的霧月。 】

十一月是秋天的末期，也是冬天開始的時候，微冷的天氣讓哈利帶孩子們上班的時候也會做好保暖，每天出門前跩哥總是會親自己最愛的人，吻別過後他們兩人才會分別去魔法部和聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院。

進入辦公室後哈利坐下來把桌上的文件給處理好，史考特幫忙他把兩個姪子抱到嬰兒床上去，現在有了孩子之後哈利很少會出任務，不過和平時代也很少需要去處理任務。

天蠍和海塞是很乖巧的孩子，除了要吃飯的時候會哭以外，就是尿布濕了才會哭泣，基本上他們兩個很少哭泣，當哈利沒空的時候兩個兄弟會玩在一起，詹姆進入辦公室看見孫子們玩在一起就想到兩個兒子玩在一起的樣子。

「老爸總是說看見天蠍和海塞的樣子就很像我們小時候的樣子。」史考特看見嬰兒床裡的兩個姪子正在玩耍的樣子說。

「爹地好像也是這樣說，說這兩個孩子很像我們小時候。」哈利想起前幾天賽佛勒斯對自己說過的話。

看見這樣的情形哈利和史考特相視而笑，繼續埋頭在文件當中，中午時間跩哥有空就會過來和自己最愛的丈夫一起用餐，這時候史考特就會去找別人一起吃飯，不想當他們兩人的電燈泡。

跩哥和哈利兩人相處起來很容易放閃光，氣氛根本就是冒著粉紅泡泡，所以沒有人喜歡和他們兩人一起用餐或是待在同一個地方，因為很容易被他們兩人閃瞎，對於他們兩人結婚那麼久還是這樣恩愛。

只要有時間跩哥一定會來陪哈利吃飯，更不用說來看看寶貝兒子們，但是大家心知肚明都知道跩哥過來只是單純想要看哈利，兩個孩子根本就是順便看看而已，他的心思永遠都只放在丈夫的身上。

「這家餐廳的飯菜不錯吃。」哈利突然說出這句話。

「你喜歡就好，晚上還要吃這家餐廳的飯菜嗎？」跩哥故意這樣問哈利。

「主廚大人今天晚上想要親自幫忙做嗎？」哈利露出好看的笑容看著跩哥。

「這個嘛！要看看我的丈夫願意不願意賞光囉！」跩哥主動親吻自己最愛的人。

在跩哥親吻自己的時候哈利用消音咒消除他們兩人的聲音，中午的休息時間有點多，跩哥總是很喜歡趁著這時候利用時間來做某些事情，哈利會避免不讓大家打擾他們而用魔法來隱蔽。

慶幸現在兩個孩子正在睡覺，根本不知道他們兩人正在做什麼事情，哈利可不想要這麼早讓孩子們知道他們在做某些事情，跩哥反而一點也不介意這件事，往往會讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

得到自己想要的甜點跩哥很開心，哈利一定會滿足他，晚上一定會親自做飯給自己最愛的人吃，他今天是故意做這件事，除了想要討好自己最愛的人以外，就是想要在愛人的辦公室溫存一下。

「你根本就是故意的。」哈利很無奈的看著跩哥。

「這幾天沒有溫存，當然要趁一些時間來做這件事。」跩哥喜歡看哈利跨坐在自己身上的樣子。

「誰說沒有溫存，前幾天不是已經做過了嗎？」哈利臉紅的跟跩哥抗議。

「那樣可不夠，根本沒有滿足我，小笨蛋。」跩哥故意撞擊哈利的敏感點，讓哈利忍不住呻吟起來。

哈利無法反抗自己最愛的人，跩哥總是有辦法對付自己，畢竟交手這麼多年他們早已經知道對方的弱點在哪裡，婚前婚後跩哥總是有辦法對付自己，常常讓哈利不知道要說什麼才好。

性愛過後跩哥用魔法清理，把所有的痕跡和味道都弄不見，哈利這才滿意的把對方給送走，不然的話自己肯定無法面對史考特，要是讓他知道自己幹了什麼好事的話，肯定會害羞不已。

對於自己最愛的人總是會把握時間做這種事情，太久沒有肌膚之親的時候跩哥一定會做出這樣的動作來，往往讓哈利不知道要說什麼才好，很想把對方推開也沒有用，跩哥總是有辦法找到對付哈利的方法。

「真是的，你今天做的事情害我差點在史考特的面前抬不起頭來。」哈利對此感到很無奈。

「又不會怎樣，我相信史考特知道我到底在幹什麼。」跩哥微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「真受不了你。」哈利抱起大兒子不想要去理會對方。

「呵呵。」跩哥抱起二兒子進入廚房煮晚餐。

跩哥答應哈利說過今天的晚餐要親自煮飯，所以自己不能多說什麼，海塞趴在父親的懷裡看著他用魔法煮飯，乖巧的樣子讓人覺得很訝異，看見跩哥在廚房裡面忙碌，哈利抱著大兒子坐在沙發上看書。

天蠍喜歡打擾自己的父親看書，看見這樣的情形哈利沒多說什麼，只是摸摸他的頭，然後很有耐心的陪著他玩耍，做好晚餐之後跩哥抱著海塞從廚房裡面走出來，準備和自己最愛的人一起用餐。

跩哥和哈利坐下來一起用餐，幾個月大的孩子已經開始可以吃一些副食品，跩哥和哈利當然會餵食孩子們吃一點副食品，等到孩子們吃飽之後他們兩人才開始吃起今天的晚餐。

吃飽的天蠍和海塞開始在旁邊玩了起來，跩哥看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，哈利則是一邊吃飯一邊注意孩子們的動向，妮妮也會幫忙注意兩個小主人，等到跩哥和哈利吃飽飯後才會跟孩子們玩。

「這兩個小傢伙的食量很不錯。」哈利親親自己寶貝兒子的臉。

「這樣表示他們很健康。」跩哥捏捏小兒子的臉。

「是啊！健康就好。」哈利很開心兩個寶貝是很健康的孩子。

玩累的天蠍和海塞趴在跩哥和哈利的身上睡覺，看見這樣的情形他們帶孩子去梳洗，才把他們放回房間去睡覺，之後就是大人的時間，兩個孩子可不能打擾父親們的相處時間。


	12. 十二月 December

【十二月December是最後的月份，是二十四日之聖誕節除夕和二十五日的聖誕節，在寒冷的國家則是白聖誕節。不久就是一年最後的新年，除夕的鐘響了，Ring Out The Old Ring In The New. (響出送舊迎新的)。】

說到十二月就想到聖誕節，對於聖誕節哈利的想法是和家人一起度過，只是不知道跩哥是否願意和家人一起度過，或許他們一家四口一起度過好像也不錯，可是這樣好像沒有聖誕節的感覺。

有了孩子之後哈利想過只要和跩哥以及孩子們一起度過，不需要刻意回家和其他人一起度過，當然哈利有考慮要不要提前回家看看兩位父親，帶著跩哥一起回去的話不知道會發生什麼事情。

魯休斯和水仙當然會很開心歡迎他們回去，詹姆和賽佛勒斯當然也是這樣，只是史考特不知道是否有空就是，哈利決定和跩哥商量一下，看看是否可以排開工作變成假期去拜訪家人。

「跩哥，我想要去看看爸爸他們，你有時間嗎？」哈利主動問自己最愛的人。

「我們周末回去好了，平常日我真的很難排出時間。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「也好，聖誕假期前的周末去拜訪一下，魯休斯和水仙那邊也要去拜訪。」哈利親親跩哥的臉頰。

「我會通知父親和母親，你也要通知一下詹姆和教授。」跩哥當然很樂意陪哈利去做這些事情。

周末兩天跩哥和哈利帶著孩子們去波特莊園拜訪詹姆和賽佛勒斯，看見寶貝兒子帶著孫子回來詹姆很開心，賽佛勒斯只是冷眼看著丈夫這樣做，然後和跩哥一起進入屋子裡討論魔藥的製作過程。

史考特在自家父親擁抱哈利之前先把他懷裡的小姪子給搶過來，然後和賽佛勒以及跩哥一起進入屋子裡，差遣家庭小精靈準備餐點給大家吃，詹姆用力的擁抱寶貝大兒子，差點讓哈利不知道要怎麼辦才好。

「哈利，我的小寶貝，你總算回來啦！」詹姆用力的擁抱自己的大兒子。

「爸……」對於自家父親這樣的動作哈利真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「你是打算把哈利給掐死嗎？」賽佛勒斯直接擰詹姆的耳朵把人給拉開。

「痛、痛、痛！賽佛，痛啊！」詹姆馬上大叫並且放開自己的寶貝兒子。

「爹地，謝謝。」哈利總算可以喘一口氣。

一家人開心的吃著中餐，吃完飯後詹姆跟著孫子們玩耍，賽佛勒斯則是和跩哥聊天，跩哥可是賽佛勒斯最出色的學生，幾乎把畢生所有的絕學都交給他，哈利和史考特聊天。

天蠍和海塞玩累之後趴在地上睡覺，看見這樣的情形跩哥和哈利把他們抱起來，親親他們兩個的頭髮，詹姆和賽佛勒斯溫柔的看著他們，似乎是在他們的身上看見自己的影子，他們很開心哈利找到一個這樣好的伴侶，讓他們不用擔心太多。

送走跩哥和哈利他們一家人後詹姆只想抱著賽佛勒斯，什麼話都不想要多說，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯只是拍拍丈夫的肩膀什麼話都沒有說，史考特笑笑的看著眼前的情況後就離開波特莊園。

「感覺好像太早離開家，所以爸爸有些不捨。」哈利回到家後看著跩哥很認真的說著。

「可是我很高興你這麼早嫁給我，在畢業後沒多久就嫁給我。」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

「呵呵，我也是，我很開心可以早點跟你組成家庭。」哈利很高興可以和跩哥在一起。

「你是我一輩子的愛，讓我一點也不想要放手。」跩哥知道自己是一點也不想要放手。

第二個周末他們去馬份莊園看看魯休斯和水仙，看見自己最寶貝的兒子回來魯休斯和水仙當然很高興，更不用說他們兩個帶著寶貝孫子一起回來，跩哥很高興可以回來看看父母親，和哈利一起回來更是高興。

魯休斯對於兩個孫子總是愛不釋手，水仙則是會關心自己的寶貝兒子，哈利也會順便關心一下，看見孩子們過的很好的樣子水仙很放心也很高興，很高興他們兩人是這樣幸福。

對於兩個可愛的孫子魯休斯總是會和他們一起玩，然後會不小心變成蠢爺爺那樣，水仙看見這樣的情形真不知道要說什麼才好，果然對於兩個孫子魯休斯是那樣的疼愛。

「小龍、哈利，過的好嗎？」水仙笑笑的問著他們。

「我們過的很好，媽，您不需要擔心。」跩哥擁抱自己的母親。

「水仙，謝謝您的關心，我們過的很好。」哈利微笑的看著水仙。

「妳就不要擔心，他們過的很幸福。」魯休斯知道妻子就是擔心太多。

很久沒有回到馬份莊園的跩哥覺得可以回家是很幸福的事情，能夠享用母親水仙親手做的餐點讓他很開心，哈利看見他開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，魯休斯對於兩個孫子可以回來更是開心。

跩哥開心的和父母親談話，哈利乖乖的在旁邊聽著，什麼話都沒有說，偶爾分神照顧兩個孩子，直到跩哥覺得差不多才帶著哈利離開，畢竟魯休斯本身就很忙，水仙也有很多聚會要去，因此他們不打算多久留。

聖誕節當天跩哥和哈利裝飾好聖誕樹後什麼話都沒有說，送給大家的禮物也分送給大家，親朋好友給的禮物也放在聖誕樹下，同時他們兩人又在榭寄生下親吻，這是每年聖誕節都會做的事情。

「在榭寄生下接吻感情會長久。」跩哥很認真的告訴哈利。

「我們一定會長長久久，不需要去擔心。」哈利微笑的告訴自己最愛的人。

「是啊！我愛你。」跩哥又親吻自己最愛的人。

「我也愛你。」親吻過後哈利很認真的告訴跩哥。

一年就這樣過去，他們的孩子出生後也幾個月大，家庭漸漸的如他們想要的樣子成行，新的一年即將到來，跩哥和哈利相信這樣的幸福會繼續下去，未來他們肯定會有可愛的女兒，到時候又要傷腦筋，不過跩哥和哈利肯定會一一克服過去，幸福就會出現在他們的眼前。END


End file.
